The Promised Forever Land After! Version Red
by This Contains Virus
Summary: How long has it been, 4 years? What's that, they've got 3 kids? Oh dear, it looks like a love triangle. Be careful, where there's smoke; there's fire. Norman, beware of Ray. Norman x Emma x Ray (Part 2 to the Promised Never Forever Land Red)
1. My Prince, Norman

**Caution – This is a spin of to 'The Promised Forever Land {Version Red}**

_{The ost "Kanshimi no shizuku" from 'Peach Girl' is most fitting}_

* * *

**4 year ago, has it really been that long? **

Rei (4), Connie (2), Reira (6 months old), I smile thinking of my happy children.

**"You're thinking of them, _aren't you; Emma?"_** Norman asked. I looked up at the handsome man, his paper white hair brushed back giving him a sophisticated look. Matched with a white collared shirt and black pants as we walk hand in hand.** I smiled wider as I nodded my head.**

**Why do have such a look on your face, Norman?**

My smile weakened._ The snow haired man I loved so dearly, wore such a hollow smile on his face. He was happy for me, but sadness filled his heart._

**I gave birth to two boys and a little girl, _all by Ray; even as partners. _**Norman and I have never done anything more then kissing and touching.

**It seemed as if every child made Norman become more and more self-conscious- his role became more of a care giver. Helping with the children as much as he could, while Ray was more like my lover; seemly taking on the father role.**

I decided to take Norman on a trip for his 22nd birthday, he had been a bit depressed lately.

**We walked around the plaza, sharing stories of our past and bonding without Ray and the children to distract us.** "This place is amazing, it's so nice to travel!" I smiled looking into different stores, Norman laughed and held my hand.

_"You like it?_** I'm happy,"** He smiled pulling me closer. I titled my head, my long hair brushing against my lower back, I wrapped my arms around his arm. Norman blushed looking forward as I laid my head on his shoulder, his heart racing.

"_Are you having a good time?_ And not just because I'm having a good time, **_are you happy we came here?_** I wasn't really sure were I should take you for our trip," I asked.

Norman nodded his head, "Yeah, the weather here is perfect, it's much quieter then where we live but the tourist attractions are amazing," He smiled. He stopped walking,_** "Norman, what's wrong?"**_ I asked.

**He didn't answer, his eyes fixated at a huge white building; he stared in awe; the name written in bold, beautiful French letters**. "What does it say, the name of that store?" I asked curiously. **Without moving his gaze, he held me tighter.**

_"Hey Emma, you know what would make me really happy?"_ he asked. "Hmmm, what's that?" I asked. Norman looked back down at me, his eyes big and glossy; _**what's that look in your eyes?**_

**"Would you marry me, Emma?"** he asked.

My eyes opened wide, _"That would be the **best** gift for my birthday,"_ he blushed nervously; I smiled and nodded my head. Norman was overjoyed , he kissed me happi. **it was a wedding store. The kind that had everything including a chapel, the kind of place people like us could walk into and leave out married.**

**Just like that, our trip to France became a small wedding; I had never been married and I didn't think I'd ever have the chance. **

**I'm sure Ray would be angry, wanting me all to himself; he'll throw a fit when he finds out.** I looked up at Norman, the handsome man wearing a black suit; **but today is _your_ day, Norman. **"_You're beautiful, Emma,"_ he blushed happily.

He wiped tears from my eyes, I hadn't realized I had been crying.

**It's been years, _years_ since Norman has looked so genuinely happy; I was overwhelmed with joy and Norman was as well. **We laughed as I wiped tears from Norman's eyes as well, **"I'm so happy,"** I laughed and Norman nodded his head.

**"You may kiss the bride,"** The man said and Norman pulled me into a passionate kiss. **My prince, _Norman._** The two of us were overwhelmed with joy and happiness, my long white dress glowed under the bright lights.

At last, Norman had something with me that Ray didn't, it was our one special bond we shared with each other. And as he kissed me, his wife, Norman thought; '**I wish I could run away with Emma; I want her all to myself. I love her, so, so much. It doesn't hurt if you have her body, Ray; as long as I have her heart.'**

* * *

**Creator's Note:**

**This might be a bit confusing if you didn't read the Promised Never Land {Version Red}. **I'll make this short and sweet; Emma had Ray and Norman as her breeding mates to repopulate the world with humans, but Norman is too shy to make love with Emma.

Meaning Ray has Emma all to himself for the most part; even so; Norman is madly in love with Emma.

* * *

**Chapter Content:**

**1) My Prince, Norman**

**2) Unhappy Meal**

**3) The Hole**

**4) Spark**

**5) Even The Devil Gets Envious**

**6)The Smoke Before the Fire**

**7) There's Smoke, There's Fire**

**8) The King, Is Dead**

**9) Forbidden Fruit**

**10) Fight For the Sun**

**11) We All Gotta Say 'Goodbye' Sometimes~**


	2. UnHappy Meal

**Unhappy Meal**

**Caution – This Chapter Contains Foul Language**

\- **This Chapter Contains Lemon**

* * *

Ray: _**"You got what?!"**_

Emma: "Eeeeh, ah, married. Norman and I are married now, we saw a chapel and decided to have a private wedding on our trip,"

Ray: ***Huffs*** "What the literal fuck?!"

Emma: "Shhhhhh!"

Norman: "The kids are asleep, don't wake them up with your cursing, Ray,"

Ray: "I asked you to bring me back a good meal to eat, **_not a got damn marriage certificate!"_**

Emma: ***Winks*** "We got you both!"

Ray: ***Irritated*** "... Damnit Emma, you're too cute for me to yell at!" ***Looks at Norman*** "Norman, why the hell did you go and marry her, I know it was your idea!,"

Norman: ***Smiles*** "Because I love Emma,"

Emma: ***Blushes***

Ray: "And what, no one bothered to ask _**me **_how I felt about it?!"

Emma: "It didn't matter, this was something just for Norman and I,"

Norman: ***Blushes*** "Emma,"

Ray: "That's bullshit, so you married him for his birthday?_ You really didn't need to go that far Emma._** You could have said no**,"

Emma: "I didn't just marry Norman because it was his birthday, I married Norman because I _wanted_ to be his wife," ***Big Smile***

Norman: ***Covers face as he blushes*** "Emma!"

Emma: ***Giggles*** "Why are you surprised Norman, you know I love you,"

Norman: ***Looks at Emma*** "I-I know, I'm just happy to hear you say it is all, I'm really happy," ***Red faced***

Ray: ***Sticks out tongue*** "BLAAAAAAAAAH!"

Emma: "Don't be mean, you're only upset because you're jealous of Norman," ***Sticks out tongue at Ray***

Ray: ***Blushes*** "W-What! N-No I'm not! I just, shut up!"

Norman: ***Laughs***

Ray: ***Stands up*** "Fine, it's only fair that you and I get married too! ***Grabs Emma's hand***

Emma: "No!"

Norman & Ray: **"NANI?!"**

Emma: "You and I have children together, it's only fair that Norman and I have something special together too!"

Norman: ***Tears up*** "Emma,"

Ray: "This is, grrrrrrrr! I don't even care, I'm going to sleep." ***Stomps up stairs***

Reirea: ***Starts Crying***

Emma: "Ray, you woke up the baby!"

Ray: "Have the baby sitter take care of it!"

Norman: _"You mean husband,"_ ***Mocks Ray in Hidden***

Ray: **"GAAAAAAH!"**

* * *

**At the end of the night, I went to bed with Ray. **

**We normally switched off, I'd sleep in Ray's room for a week, then Norman's room for a week. That way both of them could have me and not fight about it like they use to.** As I pull myself under the covers, I snuggled my face into Ray back, which was faced towards me.

Emma: "Are you angry with me?"

Ray: "No… Maybe, _just a little._"

Emma: "…"

Ray: "I… I'm not happy the two of you are married,"

Emma: "You'll learn to live with it,"

Ray: "Did you two… Have sex, on your wedding night?"

Emma: ***Giggles*** "No, you know Norman, he's much too shy to do anything like that,"

Ray: ***Sighs in relief***

Emma: "Not that I didn't try,"

Ray: "!"

**Ray rolled over, pinning me down as he got on top of me. I blushed as he fondled my breast.**

"Don't be so sly, Emma. That piece of paper doesn't mean nearly as much to me, then you. **As long as you're mines and only mines, I couldn't care less**" he whisper kissing my neck.

**Oh yeah, he's definitely jealous.**

I bit my lip as he pulled up my night gown. His is kisses moved lower and lower, each one sent waves of excitement through my body.

**"I'm not only yours Ray**, I was promised to _both_ of you; so, it's not fair of you to think that way," I whisper as he pulled off my panties, tossing them aside. I shivered feeling his warm breath against my inner thighs.

Even in the darkness of the from, I could see his eyes look up as they pierced mines. "**You're_ mine,_** Emma. Forever and always," he whispers kissing my inner thighs. His lips mooching them seductively before licking the wetness in between my lips.

Glaring up at me as he began to suck my clit, using his tongue to twist and rub and push up against it; cocking a smile as I began to moan from the pleasure of his skilled motions.

**I felt hot as my body moved up in down like, waves on a beach; exhaling slowly and running my fingers through Ray's hair as he trailed his tongue down to my opening, slipping it inside and exploring my insides as the tip of his nose stimulated my throbbing clit.**

He enjoyed it, the sounds leaving my lips, the move of my hips following his face; the way I tugged on his hair because it felt too good_**\- the way my body rewarded his passionate eating by filling his mouth with delicious pussy.**_

**_I had been got nearly two weeks with Norman- Ray hated being apart from me this long. We had craved the touch of each other and at last we could fulfill the desire to consume each other._**

**"Ray,"** I moaned coming closer to my end; he chuckled as his tongue traveled deeper, exploring my insides until I couldn't bare it anymore. Before I could finish, he sat up, I looked at him in confusion.

"_Oh, you thought I was gonna let you finish?_** You're on punishment, Emma,"** he teased cocking a wicked smile. **Evil!** I pouted wrapping my arms around his neck. "Oh no, you're in trouble, my naughty girl." He teased bending over to rub his nose against mine; allowing me to smell myself on his breath.

Ray: "You shouldn't have gone and married Norman, I didn't like that at all,"

Emma: "So you _**are**_ jealous?"

Ray: ***Rolls eyes in irritation*** "Shut up,"

Emma: ***Giggles***

I gasped as Ray shoved his fingers inside of me, _**he hates being teased.**_

Ray cocked an annoyed smiled,** "Oh, you're so wet, Emma**\- _do you want it that badly?"_ he mocked watching me blush and shiver as he fingered my sensitive opening.

_**"R-Ray,"**_ muttered craving release from going without sex for 2 weeks._** "Ah, you want it inside?** _Do you want me to put it in, and tear you apart until you cum?" he asked playfully. I blushed harder as he nipped my ear, _**"You'll have to beg me,"**_ he whisper taking himself out of his shorts.

**He wants control.**

I shrugged my head. _"Awe, what's that matter? Pride getting in your way?"_ he whisper in my ear. He gasped as I nipped his neck, I grabbed his hard part and started stroking him as I seductively lick up and down his neck.

**It's been two weeks for him too, he's just as horny.**

Ray let out a moan and chuckled growing harder, **_"Your bad, Emma,"_** he groaned as I guided him inside of me.

His head feel as I pulled in every inch of overwhelmed cock; I could feel it pulse inside in excitement. Ray dipping his hips in and enjoying the welcome of warm walls hugging him tightly as I swayed in bliss.

We pant as he started thrusting impatiently; he wanted to tease me- but he craved that sweet release _so much more_. I pulled him down as he fucked me, whispering dirty nothings into his ear. **"You've learned all of my moves, haven't you; Emma?**" he chuckled thrusting faster.

**It didn't take long.**

**_"Ah- Perfect, Emma,"_** Ray groaned as his lover dug her nails into his back. The feeling of his skin being torn, blood streaming down his back was always enough to send Ray over the edge.

Violently thrusting into her, the sounds of slapping and moaning, smell of theirs bodies was more then enough for Emma cum as well. **They kissed passionately, sweating as they hungrily move in bliss.**

Ray kissed Emma before rolling onto his back as he tried to catch his breath.

The dark haired man smiled, looking to the right side of the room. **Norman's bedroom on the other side of the wall**. Ray smiled; **'_Did you hear that, Norman?" he thought with a grin._**

**"You can enjoy your piece of paper, as long as I, and_ only_ I can make Emma feel good. I'm the only one that can knock her up, in the end, Norman; _I'm still the winner,'_**

* * *

**Creator's Note:**

**Comments and reviews are always much appreciated, tell me what you thought!**

-Next Chapter will be Norman's point of view

**Chapter title: "The Hole"**

Title named after the song "The Hole" by 'King Gnu' T_T Fitting for how Norman feels


	3. The Hole

**_The Hole by King Gnu_ helped inspire me for this chapter.**

**Caution- Norman's point of view!**

* * *

Rei was 4 years old, the oldest of Emma and Ray's children. Connie was the second boy, names after the Connie killed by demons so long ago. Then there was Reira, the only girl, she was the apple of Ray's eye; mines too.

** Even though she wasn't mine, I loved her as if she was;** she looked so much like Emma, with short, curly, orange hair and eyes dark like Ray's.

I sighed, sitting down in bed after a long day.

**It use to make me depressed,** I felt like a background character in the story of their lives.

_I smiled._

_But after marring Emma, I felt content;** I loved her.**_ Even though she had been with Ray _hundreds_ of times.** I loved her.** She had his child again and again and again. _**I loved her, and love her over and over.** _Her happiness means the world to me.

I set my book down, **_but what about me?_**

I too, wanted to start a family with Emma; it hurt watching her and Ray seemingly create a family by themselves.** I feel like I don't truly exist.**

I touched my lips, _**can I really be happy just kissing you all of my life, Emma?** _

I looked up as the from door opened.** "Ok, the babies are asleep,"** Emma sigh with a smile, kicking her slippers off as she closed the bed room door.

I titled my head and smiled; **without a doubt;** _I can be happy just being by her side._

_**"Welcome back, Emma,"** _I smiled. Ray was off on a business trip for a few weeks, meaning Emma could sleep with me in my bed. _**It made me so happy, sleeping with her in my arms.**_

I had her and the children all to myself, I smiled-_** it's only on days like this, I feel like I exist.**_

Emma winked as she looked the door, **"Emma?"** I asked curiously as she skipped over.

**"E-Emma!"** gasped as she hopped onto my lap, **her ass feels so nice, it's heavy and soft; swishy like jelly onto of my grouch.** "W-What are you doing?" I asked shyly.

**"You, silly,"** she giggled.

**Me?!** My hair spiked up as I panicked, waving my hands around,_** "W-Who me?! B-But I'm probably no good at it, a-and I-I,"**_ I shuttered nervously getting anxious. Emma grabbed my shoulders, pulling me into a soft, sweet kiss.

_**Her lips are like velvet, unbelievably soft; it feels as if they'll melt into mine.**_

I felt my anxious heart sink to a more peaceful beat. **"Shhh, don't think about it, ok; Norman?"** she smiles stroking my hair. **The feeling of her soft fingers running through my hear put me at ease.**

I nodded my head feeling less stressed, Emma bending down to kiss me again. Peppering me with kisses until her tongue made it's way into my mouth; _I felt myself get hot with excitement._

_**Enjoying Emma parting my lips with her tongue, exploring my mouth and sucking and nipping my bottom lip. I purred as she pushed me up against the head board of the bed, pulling me into a passionate kiss as I got lost in bliss.**_

**I gasped from the feeling of Emma undoing my pants**.

**"It's ok, don't freak out,"** she whisper. "B-But, I-It's just-!" I gasped getting nervous. **What if I'm not good enough to please you? **_I don't want to disappoint Emma._

She held my chin up, _**"Just look at me, ok? Don't think about anything else,"**_ she smiled. **I love her.** I nodded my head, getting lost in her big green eyes; her soft fingers pulling my man hood out of my shorts. **Her very touch drives me crazy.**

I could just barely keep eye contact as the tip of my cock met her opening,** I couldn't move**; feeling her stroke it against her wetness.** I want to be inside.** I blushed harder as she continued to tease me, biting my lip as she finally pushed in the head.

I exhaled from the pleasure of tightness which gripped my cock; humming as she pulled it out- then pushed it back up. Repeating the process until I felt like I'd explode- **but that's what she wanted,_ for me to want her more then anything._**

**Yes, I wanted to fuck Emma, so, so badly.**

I shivered as she pushed the head inside; guiding me inside of her for the first time. **"Emma,"** I begged as I panted; I'm going to cum from just being inside!

**"Not so bad, right; Norman?"** she asked.

I swallowed hard, nodding my head as I fought myself from giving into an early completion. **_All of it's inside of Emma._** I blushed harder as she grabbed my hands, placing them on both sides of her tender butt.

My fingers shivered, **this is humiliating-** _they wet from me sweating nervously._

Emma smiled as to reassure me everything would be ok, I believe her. I panted as she rode me gently; humming every time she shoved my cock back inside- whimpering hungrily when she pulled it out._** I'm so close.**_

**But I want this to last forever.**

Without warning so pushed me down on my back, **I'm at her mercy**. Watching as she unbuttoned her blouse, looking away as her lovely breast bounced free. Blushing harder as she moved my face forward, **"It's ok to look at them,"** she smiled in a soft voice.** I love Emma.** I nodded my head shyly,_ "O-oh, ok."_

With a pink face, I shyly held her as she rode me gently; **"You're so stiff, Norman, try to relax,"** Emma smiled massaging my chest. _**If I relax, this will be over as soon as it started.**_ I nodded my head.

She cocked a smile, without saying anything, Emma started bouncing up and down. **_Bliss_**.

I gasped feeling even more pleasure, moaning as I sat up. **_"E-Emma, not so rough, I-I,_"** I moaned shyly.

She pushed me back on to the bed, her inner walls tighten around me. I gasped as the sounds of slapping became louder, drool running down my face as I had begun to lose my mind, **she's so good!**

Emma bent down to lick the side of my neck, **"E-Emma!"** I shook as she hummed in pleasure, my whole body became hot and my toes curled; I didn't know what to do with myself- _**everything felt too good.**_

**I never want this to end, Emma.**

"E-Emma, it's too much," I blushed, embarrassed that I couldn't control my moaning and grunting. She sat up, riding me faster; **_"It's ok, Norman. Don't you want to have babies?"_** she teased.

_**Babies, with Emma?**_ _That's right, we're making babies-_ **I'm doing it with Emma!**

My fingers shivered and I nodded my head watching her breast bounce around.** "Y-Yes, s-so badly,"** I huffed feeling myself come closer to my end. "Uh, let's have babies, Norman," she moaned skillfully dipping her hips up and down, back and forth; _**that was it for me.**_

I closed my eyes, bucking my hips up and down to met up with her body,_** "I-I love you Emma, have my babies, please. T-that would make me, s-so ha-ppy, E-Emma,"** _I moaned meeting my end. _**So this is what it's like, to make love.**_

_**I can't hold it any longer, I wanna cum inside of her.**_

_**"E-Eh,o-oh Emma, hmmm; f-feels s-so good. I-I love it, I-I love you, k-keep riding me please- I-It feels s-so good! Hmmm, hmmmpt s-so good; m-more E-Emma. D-Don't stop!"**_ I begged shooting streams of cum inside of her, filling her with everything I had held back for four years.

Groaning and panting as her body devoured mine, it felt like we were one.

**Emma and I kissed as I released loads of thick cum, still experiencing a powerful orgasm- it seemed as if it had lasted forever.** When we finished, we kissed and kissed, and at last; Emma and I had become one.

**Everyday for the next 3 weeks, Emma and I made love; without Ray there; it felt as if we were a real family. I didn't want him to come back, I had wished he left forever and even the guilt of knowing what that meant wasn't enough to stop me from wishing it.**

I kissed Emma, wrapping my arms around her.

Our naked bodies tangled together, I blushed looking down at her as she slept soundly. **"I love you, Emma."** I whispered kissing the top of her head.

**Tonight, is the last night we will have alone,** Ray returns in the morning. _But tonight, you are mines._ **My dream, my heart, my love, my wife.** _I smiled, I hope it last forever._


	4. Spark

**Caution – This Chapter Contains Foul Language**

* * *

_**"Where you ever going me tell me? Emma? Norman,"** _Ray asked looking at the two of us.

Norman and I looked at each other, then at Ray; _"It's not like we were trying to keep it a secret,"_ I said in deep thought.

_ "It's just that, it'd be odd if I randomly said, **'Hey Ray, I'm having sex with Emma now; just thought you should know,'** – right?_" Norman asked scratching his head.

Ray opened the fridge and grabbed a beer, I swallowed hard; **yeah, he's pissed.**

A few days after Ray came back home, he found out Norman and I had started sleeping with each other.

**I'm not sure how he found out- maybe Norman smelled too much like me, maybe it's because I craved sex with him less; or simply because of the way Norman and I spoke and touched each other.** But we weren't trying to keep it a secret from him, _it was more so that we weren't trying to rub it in his face._

Emma: "Are you angry?"

Ray: **"Pissed,"**

Norman: "You shouldn't be,"

Ray: "Don't tell me how to feel!

Emma: "Ray, keep your voice down,"

Ray: ***Skies a whole bottle of beer***

Norman: "Alcohols only going to make you feel worse,"

Ray: _"Oh shut up already,"_

Norman: "It's fine to be jealous but you don't need to throw a fit and go on a drinking binge,"

Ray: "Once again, I _**DON'T** _want your got damn advice;_ so shut the fuck up!"_

Emma:_** "Ray! Stop acting like an asshole, being upset isn't an excuse to be a dick!"**_

Ray: ***Rolls his eyes and grabs another beer***

Emma: "We knew from the start that'd I'd be breeding with both of you, it was going to happen sooner or later,"

Ray: "I honesty didn't think so, I thought Norman would be our nanny til the end of freak'n time but I guess I was wrong," ***Opens beer bottle***_ "Who knew Norman had the balls to use his balls,_"

Norman: ***Shrugs head*** "You don't need to be gross Ray,"

Ray: _**"How long have you two been fucking for?"**_

Emma: "Ray!"

Norman: "We make love, Ray"

Ray: ***Sighs*** "Still a dork,"

Norman: "I'm not a dork!" ***Ray drinks more***

Ray: "_Mega nerd,"_

Emma: "Ray!"

Ray: _"Prince mega nerd overlord,"_ ***Laughs before skiing the bottle***

Norman: "Grow up,"

Ray: "Coming from a guy that took 4 years to screw is girlfriend because he was too scared,"

Norman: _"Wife,"_** *Mocks Ray in hidden***

Ray: ***slams bottle down, breaking it into pieces*_ "Fuck off!"_**

Emma: "Ray!"

Ray:** *Rolls eyes*** "Still a dork," ***Walks away***

I sighed looking at the mess Ray had made, I walked over and before I could start cleaning the mess; Norman grabbed my hand.

**"It's ok, I'll clean it. I don't want you to hurt yourself,"** He smiled still holding my hand.

** Even though I was upset, Norman had made me feel more at peace.**

"Ok, I'm going to talk to Ray then. I don't think he'll listen if it's you," I sighed. Norman kissed my hand and I blushed, stroking my face he rested his forehead onto mine and we closed our eyes as we smiled.** "Ok, come back soon; I'll miss you, Emma,"** he blushed and I nodded my head.

**The way he looked at me made me feel warm, I always loved that _gentle, kind_ look of happiness he had when our eyes met.**

I kissed him and he wrapped his arms around me, his grip tightened;_** "Don't go,"**_ he whispered squeezing me.

I giggled and pulled away,** I know he didn't want to let me go.**

_"It's ok, I'll be back,"_ I cuddle rubbing my face in his chest. **The sound of his beating heart was romantic and I almost didn't want to let go of him; he really was like a prince.**

** But my other prince was also waiting,_ and that's something he hated doing._**

* * *

I sat down next to Ray as he sat on the steps outside, looking up at the stars;_ he didn't look over at me._

**Drip.**_ The sound of rain?_ No, the sky is clear, I looked down and lost my breath,** "R-Ray, your hand!"** I gasped looking down at the blood running from it.

I stood up, "I'll go get the first aid kit!" I huffed turning around. Ray grabbed my hand, looking at me with sad teary eyes; my heart sunk into my stomach;** "D-Don't leave, Emma,"** he begged.

**I thought for a moment but before I could answer he pulled my arm and I had no choice but to sit back down beside him.**

What a sad look on his face, _one I hadn't seen in years, not since his mother died._ **"Do you like it, being with Norman?"** he asked. I thought for a moment, "In what way?" I asked.

Ray: "Every way, romantically, friendship wise, _sexually_…"

Emma: "Hmmmm, yes; does it matter?"

Ray: "Do you feel that way about me too?"

Emma: "Of course,"

Ray: "Who you do love more, Norman; or me?"

Emma: "I won't answer that,"

Ray: ***Looks at Emma*** "Why not?"

Emma: "Because I don't want either of you to get hurt. It's not a competition, Ray. I love you; we have children together and I'd have 10 more if that's what you wanted. I love Norman as well, but you already knew that."

Ray: "… Marry me, Emma,"

Emma: "!" ***Blushes and becomes flustered***

Ray: "You said you couldn't before because you and Norman weren't doing it; but now you two are and he and I should be at equal ranks. S-so, let's get married too."

Emma: "…"

Ray: "You'll marry me, won't you; Emma?"

Emma: "I won't, I'm sorry,"

Ray: ***Swallows hard and looks down* "…"**

Emma: "I'm going to grab the first aid kit; will you be here ok here alone?"

Ray: _**"Alone, it already feels like I am,"**_

Emma: "I'm sorry, Ray. I'll be right back,"

**With that, something changed in Ray; that was the beginning of his down fall; the day of happy family had begun to crash down.** _Looking back on it now, I'm sure he felt the same way._


	5. Even The Devil Gets Envious

**Even The Devil gets Envious**

**Caution – This Chapter Contains Ray's point of View**

* * *

**Norman and Emma sat outside in the garden, playing with the children as they laugh with each other. **

**_Don't they realize someone's missing?_ **I watched them from the window inside of the house, **they really do look like their own happy family.** I drunk a cold beer; _**it won't last.**_

**_The Next Day:_**

Norman: ***Wraps an arm around Emma***_ "Don't cry, Emma,"_

Emma: ***Sobbing in her hands***

Norman: ***Watching the fire devour the garden*** _"Please, don't cry,"_

Ray: ***Smiles, drinking a beer*** "Norman, take Emma inside; I'll put out the fire,"

Norman: ***Nods head* **"Let's go, Emma,"

I took a deep breath, drinking what was left of my beer before setting it down and grabbing the hoes.

**It's too bad, I really liked this garden; though I could just rebuild a new one**. I smiled putting out the fire, _Emma will be so happy with me when I do._

** I can't wait to see the look on her face.**

The only thing I love more then Emma, more then my children; was starting fires; but for her I didn't mind putting them out.

* * *

**One week later:**

**Emma lie in bed, resting on her side.** Norman stroked her hair as she slept. _"She's still sick?"_ I asked taking off my jacket, Norman nodded his head. **For the past 3 days, Emma's been running a fever.**

**It was normally Norman that became sick, thinking about it now I don't think I've ever seen her under the weather.** I sat on the bed next to her and shook her.

Ray: **"Emma! Wake up, now!"**

Norman: "Ray, leave her alone; she's resting!"

Ray: "Oh shut up, she can't stay asleep for days on end; if she does, she'll only get worse,"

Norman: "Yelling at her to wake her up isn't going to help either!"

Emma: ***Sits up rubbing her eyes*** "Norman, Ray?"

Norman: ***Holds her hand*** "You've been asleep for a while, are you hungry?"

Ray: "Of course she is stupid," ***Takes out a bag of food***

Norman: "Ray! Don't give her junk, she should be getting a healthy, home cooked meal,"

Ray: ***Rolls eyes*** "Still a dork,"

Norman: "Am not!"

Emma: ***Giggles*** "Its ok Norman, I asked him to bring me home take out, _I was craving it badly,"_

Norman: ***Blushes*** "Oh, ok,"

**I kissed Emma on the forehead,**_ "Thank you,"_ she smiled happily, Norman pouted and looked away.

Sorry for making you go through all the trouble Ray," she apologized before eating. I smiled, my chest felt warm; _**"It's ok, your lucky I love you,"**_ I teased and she nearly choked on her food._ "I almost forgot how bad my cravings were when I'm pregnant,"_ she smiled.

Norman: **"W-What?! You're pregnant?!"**

Ray: "No shit, even I could put two and two together,"

Emma: "Oh, I figured you knew, Norman, sorry!"

Norma: "EEEEEEEEEEH?!"

Emma: "Congratulations, Norman," ***Smiles***

Norman: ***Flustered*** "D-Does that mean?"

Emma: ***Nods head***

Ray: "Based on the time line, I wasn't anywhere near her when she got pregnant, congratulations, Norman," ***Shrugs head***

Norman wrapped his arms around Emma, she gasped almost dropping her food; then giggled as Norman cried hugging her. **"Awwwwe, Norman,"** she purred stroking his head in comfort. **"Still a dork,"** I said rolling my eyes.

**I wanted to yell, scream on the top of my fucking lungs; _I want to tear Norman's fucking throat out._ **

**I took a deep breath.**

But I didn't want to stress out Emma, so I bit my tongue; **_that's how much I loved her._ **

**Instead, I drank and drank and drank, and after she gave birth; my anger seems to build. 2 Years later, she had 2 more children by Norman- but what about me. **This is when, I lost my sanity.

* * *

**Creator's Note:**

**If you have time to leave a comment or review, I love to read them! Hope you're ready for the smoke.**

**Caution- Chapter next contains foul language, sex and violence!**

**Next Chapter: The Smoke before the Fire**


	6. The Smoke Before The Fire

**The Smoke Before the Fire**

* * *

**"I don't think Ray should live here anymore," **Norman stated with a straight face.

I set down the dishes in my hands, the water from the sink still running as I stare at Norman- struggling to process the words he spoke.

He walked over and turned the sink off,** I didn't move.**

Norman: "Emma,"

Emma: "… I don't, understand."

Norman: "Ray, it's obvious he has a drinking problem," ***Emma shrugs head and looks away, Norman grabs her chin and makes her look him in the eyes*** _"Don't look away, Emma."_

Emma: "I. I don't know what to say,"

Norman: "He's our friend, but we have to put the children first; **my income is more then enough to take care of us."**

Emma: "That's not what I'm worried about,**_ what about Ray?"_**

I gasped as Norman wrapped his arms around me, my hands still wet with dish water,_** "What about him, Emma?"**_ he muttered.** My eyes opened wide.**

"I'm not just saying this because I want you to myself,_ even though I do._ H**e needs to leave until he gets it together,**" he explained holding me tight.

**I felt myself tear up with the idea of Ray being all alone**, I tried to push Norman away but he held me tighter as I tried to free myself. _"Emma, you have to let him go! You don't have to carry his burden!"_ Norman huffed.

I felt my heart sink as I cried, I stopped fighting as Norman comforted me.

"**Everyday, everyday you put on a smile and struggle to hide it from the kids- every night you argue with him to stop; you did everything you could**." Norman whispered.

_"But I, I want to help him. I don't want him to be alone,"_ I sniffed as Norman wiped my eyes.

Norman kissed the top of my head, **"He's 25 year old man, he's old enough to get it together himself."** Norman smiled rubbing my shoulders.

_"It's ok, I'll tell him, so you don't have to be anxious; please, don't cry,_" he sighed with sad eyes. I nodded my head as he kissed the top of my head again.

* * *

**Norman said not to be anxious, but my anxiety had burned through my chest until night fall.**

**When Ray had come home. Norman and I sat at the kitchen table; Ray surprised to see us siting in silence as he came in the door. **He looked at me and smiled,_ **why does he have kind eyes, tonight of all nights?**_

Ray kissed me, I flinched to the strong smell of alcohol that plagued him, "Hey Emma, sorry I'm late. I went out with Don to grab a drink, guess I lost track of time," he apologized.

I closed my eyes, **No, why are you apologizing; Ray. **Ray grabbed my shoulders, "What's wrong Emma, you're shaking- the kids, is everyone alright?!" he gasped standing straight and looking around.

"The kids are fine, we need to talk to _you_ Ray," Norman said bluntly.

I felt anxious,** why does it feel like I can't breathe.** Like my lungs have filled with smoke, as if my life; were going to go out in flames.

* * *

**Creator's Note:**

Next Chapter: "Where there's Smoke, There's Fire"

**Caution - This contains injury**


	7. Where There's Smoke, There's Fire

**Caution – This Contains violence & foul language**

* * *

**Ray seemed annoyed, I felt myself shutter with the thought of breaking Rays heart and the fear of him losing his temper.**

Ray: _"… What's going on, Emma?"_

Norman: **"You have a problem and you need to leave,"**

Ray: ***Sets hands to his sides and looks at Norman with hate***

Norman: "You can't control your drinking, _that's obvious;_ and we don't want the children to notice."

Ray: "I'm working on it,"

Norman: **"Coming from the bar with Don, is NOT working on it, _it's feeding into it,"_**

Ray: _"Fuck you, what the hell would you know?!"_

Norman: **"Literally everything, I'm Norman,"**

Ray: "You're a dork,"

Norman: "Not a dork!"

Ray: "Still a dork,"

Norman: "_Screw it, I'll be a dork,_ it's better than being an alcoholic! I don't want you here and neither does Emma, **so get the hell out!**"

Ray: ***Rolls eyes*** "You're a liar, Emma wouldn't say that,"

I opened my eyes as Ray grabbed my shoulders, **"Emma, you don't want me to leave; _do you?"_** he said with worry, nervous eyes. **He doesn't want to believe it.** I blushed feeling pain in my heart, **don't look at me with those eyes, Ray.**

Norman pushed Ray, **"Don't touch her,** _don't you see you're stressing her out?!"_ Norman huffed.** Do you feel that?** Ray's face changed and I felt myself shake more as I looked away**; this is the look of a black-haired devil.**

**"Fuck you dork, you just want her all to yourself!** _You think just because you're married and you have the guts to fuck her and knock her up, that she's yours now but she's not!"_ Ray hissed. It's warm.

"As much as I hated the idea, I shared her with you;_ but it's clear you're not good for her anymore._ You smoke and you're drinking is out of hand, you can't even control your anger; **so yeah! I don't want you anywhere near _my_ wife, or any of our children you animal!"** Norman yelled losing his temper.

**It feels, hot in here.**

Ray grabbed Norman by the collar of his shirt,_** "She's mine,** _a_nd I'll fucking skin you before I **ever** let you have her!"_ Ray yelled.

**This is getting out of hand.**

**"Stop!"** I yelled pushing the two of them away from each other, **_"Both of you, just- stop."_** I cried. Norman wrapped an arm around me and I gasped as Ray roughly pulled me to his side.

**He can't share me, neither of them can.**

The smell of alcohol made my stomach turn. Norman grabbed my hand as him and Ray looked viciously at each other.

** "Don't touch her, she doesn't want to be around you when you're drunk!"** Norman yelled pulling me to his side. **"Don't tell her what she wants! Emma!"** Ray yelled tugging me and I pulled away from them both.

It was silent for a moment, **"I…"** I started to say. I looked at Norman, **_"I-I love Ray, Norman,"_** I cried, Norman's face became soft with sadness. I looked at Ray and Norman shrugged his head.

_My heart feels heavy._

**"Ray, I want… I want you to leave,"** I cried. Ray and Norman looked at me with a shocked expression as I broke down. **_This isn't what I wanted to tell him, but it's what I needed to do._**

"I love you; I don't want you to go _but your toxic_.

You're toxic to me and the babies, I _don't want_ you to leave; Ray. But you can't stay here like this, you can come back when your better; but not like this, I'm sorry," I sobbed painfully, and he looked at me with horrified eyes.

I shrugged my head as Norman wrapped his arms around me, I turned around as Norman took me in his arms as I cried.

**"You see now, you_ have_ to leave;"** Norman growled. **But he couldn't, Ray felt as if he had lost his control over me; and it broke his heart to think I wouldn't love him anymore.**

Like a sorry child, Ray tugged at my dress.

I cried more falling to my knees; **"Emma!"** Norman gasped. _**Stop, I can't look at you, Ray.**_ "Emma," Ray mutter.

Norman ripped the cloth from my dress out of his fingers, _**"I said not to touch her!"**_ Norman yelled and it felt as if the room was set unfire.** It's so hot, I could die.**

**Ray become overwhelmed with anger, he felt like he had lost me- and blamed Norman for his own sins.** _"I can do what I want, Emma's mine!"_ Ray yelled snatching me by my arm, _I could feel it snap-_ I let out a scream as the feeling of tearing in my shoulder,

Norman grabbed me and pushed Ray away.

**"I-I didn't mean to!"** Ray gasped coming closer. The sound of screaming had woken up Reira, who was fast to run to me as I cry in pain. **"Ray, do you see what you've done!"** Norman hissed, Reira broke down in tears.

**This is everything I wanted to avoid, I felt full of shame.**

**"Mommy what's wrong, why are you crying,"** she repeated holding my hand as I sobbed in pain. **"E-Emma, I"**\- Ray started to move closer. I shrugged my head, _"Just leave, leave me alone,"_ I cried and Reira hugged me.** "Leave, leave alone, leave alone!"** Reira yelled petting my head.

Norman stood up with serious eyes, **there was so much he wanted to say but he didn't want to do it in front of the small, 5-year-old Reira**; who was already traumatized by the scene.

Ray bit his lip, feeling the weight of reality sinking in, the pain of hurting his love and scaring his daughter. He swallowed his pride, _**"I'm sorry, Emma,"**_ He apologized before leaving.

Reira hugged me tighter as I cried, too broken to pull myself together.

**"It's ok, don't cry, don't cry mommy,"** Reira sniffed bravely. Norman stroked my hair, then patted Reira on the head, "Stay here with mommy, I will go get her something to make her feel better," he smiled comforting the Reira.

The little orange haired hero nodded her, **"I will stay by mommies side daddy-Norman!"** she huffed bravely trying not to cry. The white-haired prince gave her a reassuring smile, _"Good girl Reira,"_ he said patting her head. Only if her father had been as good.

* * *

**Creator's Note:**

Next Chapter Title: "The King, is dead"


	8. The King, Is Dead

**Did he like it, having me all to myself?**

**Sleeping with me every night, raising our children as a two parent home; making love to me without worrying if it was Ray's turn to have me. This is bliss for you isn't it, _Norman?_**

_"I love you, Emma,"_ Norman mutter in a sloppy tone as I wrapped my arms around him, my white haired prince dripping his hips in to shove his throbbing cock deeper; groaning hungrily with every thrust inside of my wet insides as we made love.

**I think like this, Norman is happiest.**

"C-careful f-for your arm," he whispers as he kissed my cheek. "U-Uh, uhah," I moan nodding my head as he dove deeper inside. **But even now, like this; I was worried about Ray.**

**Norman grunted, enjoying the pleasure of being in between my legs, even in the dark room his bright blue eyes were beautiful.**

We kissed as I wrapped my legs tighter around him, **"I-I like it, when you're on top,"** I whispered and he blushed tucking his head in between my head and shoulder. **"E-Emma!"** he panted shyly and I giggle stroking his soft hair.

**It had only been 2 weeks since Ray had been away**, though I had talked to him on the phone nearly every day._ Norman wasn't very happy about that._

We kissed passionately as the sounds of skin slapping grew louder, he bucked his hips harder as I moaned in his ear. Norman shivered as my walls began to close in on him, I felt my body grow hot.

_**"E-Emma, I can't last much longer,"** _he muttered. Norman gasped as I nipped the side of his neck; humming in pleasure to the every soft thrust as I came. He chuckled;_ "I see you beat me to it," he _panted holding me tightly as he began to cum. **"Shhhhhh,"** he moaned as sung a song of pleasure, throwing my head back in bliss.

_It was too much for him._

**"E-M-MM-A! Hmmmm, s-so good; I-I love you,"** he groaned losing himself, pumping me full of cum. Norman kissed the top of my head as I lie on his chest, he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me again.

I looked up at my white-haired prince, he blushed then smiled happily; **"I want everything to stay like this; forever,"** he confessed. _I stroked his chest as our warm, naked bodies cuddled together._

Emma: "We can't stay like this forever,"

Norman: "Why not?"

Emma: "Because when Ray gets better"-

Norman: _"After what he did to you_, you _can't_ seriously be thinking of forgiving him?"

Emma: "He was drunk, and if he gets help then he won't be like that anymore; he didn't mean to break my arm…"

Norman: ***Sighs*** "I know he didn't mean it, but he did a lot of damage, and Reira already gets stressed when we talk about him. **After what she saw, I don't know if she feels safe with Ray around,"**

Emma: "…"

I hid my face in his chest, Norman sighed and rubbed my back;_** "Don't cry, Emma. It hurts seeing you like this…**_ I, I'll find a way to make things better. So, don't stress out about it; I'll take that burden for you," he said in a comforting voice.

I closed my eyes and nodded my head.

**"I love you, Emma,"** he smiled covering us with a blanket, "I love you too," I whisper. That night, for the first time in 2 weeks, I slept easy.** My prince Norman, protecting me from nightmares; and guiding me to rest.**

* * *

**I feel good today.**

First day back at work, and Emma is motivated and ready! I was a scientist, though I had been doing a lot of independent work at home because of giving birth and caring for the children.

I walked outside for my lunch break, _"It's beautiful today,"_ I smiled looking up at the sky. **"It still can't compare to your beauty, Emma,"** Ray teased.

I gasped and turned around; I blushed as he smiled at me shyly. **_I missed him, so much. _"Yo,"** he said waving his hand.

Emma: ***Tearing up*** "W-What are you doing here?"

Ray: "Sorry, you said today was your first day back at work, and_ I wanted to see you_,"

Emma: ***Looks down and plays with fingers***

Ray: ***Walks closer and looks at Emma's cast***_ "How are you doing, Emma?"_

Emma: "I'm ok, d-don't worry about my arm- it's better than it looks; really,"

Emma: "You don't have to pretend, I'm sure it hurts"

I blushed as he brushed hair from my face, _"Sorry for coming without telling you,_ I haven't seen you in so long; _**I… Was so lonely,**_" he whispered and I shrugged my head as I shook. **"E-Emma, are you ok?"** he asked touching my shoulders and I nervously shoved him away.

Ray: "… I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Emma: ***Bows*** "No, I'm sorry; I've started shaking when I get anxious for some reason, I really am ok,"

Ray: "I-I'm sorry. I hurt you, I sacred Reira, and I upset Norman. I'm not here to ask you to come back, not yet. I've been sobering ever since… You know,"

Emma: ***looks up at Ray with Teary eyes*** "You swear?"

Ray: ***Nods head*** "I do, it's been really hard. Some days I'm so overwhelmed and all I can think about is getting a nice cold one; but…" he started to say.

I blushed as Ray started to cry, "R-Ray?!" I gasped stepping closer. I wiped his face, **"You mean more to me, you and the children.** I miss you guys, more then anything;_ I hate being alone._ But… I understand I have to get better first," he sighed.

I looked at Ray with sad, hopeful eyes:** that's wanted I needed to hear. "**So, I'm gonna keep going to AA meetings and get help for my anger, and be the knight that you can trust with your life.

It's funny, I always thought of myself as a king, and you as my queen. But I don't deserve that title. I'm going to be a knight, and protect you; and do whatever you want me to when ever you need me to do it" he explained.

**I didn't realize it, but tears poured from my face,** I sniffed trying not to sob as Ray cradles my cheeks with his hands as he wiped my tear. "You want give up on me, will you; Emma?" Ray asked with a pink face.

I nodded my head, "Of course not," I cried; he smiled pulling me into a kiss and I melt myself melt in his arms. He kissed me as he held my cheeks,** "E-Emma?"** Norman asked.

With a red face, I turned my head to see Norman in shock behind me as he held a bag in his arms.** I was too mentally warn out to react,** I just looked at Norman with a pink face and eyes swollen from crying.

**"What the hell did you do to her, Ray?!"** Norman yelled. I felt my chest burn, **not again,** I looked at Ray. _I wonder, what that expression on your face means,** I wonder what you'll do next; Ray.**_

* * *

**Creator's Note:**

Caution – Next Chapter Contains Lemon

Next Chapter: "Forbidden Fruit"


	9. Forbidden Fruit

**Caution – This Contains Lemon**

* * *

**Norman was quick to walk over and gently grab my hand, pushing Ray and I away.**

Ray: "It's nice to see you too, Norman,"

Norman: ***Rolls eyes*** "Are you ok, Emma,"

Emma: ***Wipes eyes as Ray puts is hands in his pockets and looks away*** "Yeah, he just came to talk to me,"

Norman: ***Looks at Ray*** "That's what phones are for, _did you even call her to see if it was ok to show up? **I guessing you didn't,"**_

Ray: "_I missed her,_ I didn't come to start trouble,"** *Looks at Emma with a smile***

Emma: "It's ok, really; we were just talking. I'm just a little emotional,"

Ray: "I'll get going now, I didn't mean to cause you trouble; Emma" ***Smiles warmly at Emma***

Emma:** *Blushes*** "W-Wait, Ray,"

Ray: ***Walks over and kisses Emma on the forehead***_ "I'll call you, sorry for cutting into your lunch break,"_

Emma: "Oh… Ok, good bye!"

**I was amazed.**

Ray didn't yell or throw any shots at Norman. **I looked at my white haired prince who had a frown on his face.** The smell of food in the bag he held, most likely something he brought for my lunch break. "_**Did he do anything, anything to you?"**_ he asked in a serious voice.

"No, he just came to apologize and tell me he was to getting help." I insisted.** Why do you have that look in your eyes, Norman?**

** Norman shrugged his head, that odd expression. The kind Ray would have when the was upset, it felt as if their roles were reverse.**

* * *

After a few months, Ray had started to visit the children and I;** Norman was always present**. It seemed as if he was back to his old self; even Reira had taken a liking to him again.

**On my 25th birthday, after leaving work; hundreds of rose petals feel on my head.**

**"Happy birthday, Emma,"** Ray smiled as I looked up, the black-haired knight looking down on me as he cocked a smile. I blushed as he kissed me, it felt as if I had fallen in love with him all over again.

**"H-Harder, Ray!"** I cried as Ray took me in the back of his car. Holding my hips as he fucked me. I laid in the back seat as he pinned my arms behind my back; making love to me for the first time in 6 months. **"Emma,"** he groaned as we came, sweat dripping off of our bodies as he thrusted even harder.

**That was amazing**.

Ray sat up, wiping sweat from his forehead, I admired his ripped 6-pack and glistening skin as he caught his breath. I ran my hand up his chest, _**"L-Let's go again," I begged,**_ Ray cocked a smile.

Flipping me over he spit in his hand, coating his fingers with saliva before stroking my asshole.** "Is here ok?"** he asked. I nodded my head as I arched my back; humming as he rubbed my tender asshole in soft, circular motions.

**He missed teasing me, Ray was turned out so much.**

Fingering me with his index finger, he bit his lip as I looked back at him; with soft, begging eyes. Ray growled, pulling out his finger;** this is what he wanted- to be in control. **Shoving his cock inside and fucking me mercilessly as he grunted in pleasure.

** "Awe fuck Emma; you're so tight,"** he groaned enjoying the tight squeezes of my little asshole. Holding on to my hips as he bucked his, the pleasure of anal sex was so intense- **I had been so long,** it feels as if he'll tear me apart.** I love it.** I moaned loudly as he kept at a fast pace while my breast bounced around.

**_I gasped as he rolled me onto my back, _**switching positions and wrapping a leg over his shoulder as he shoved continued to screw me. **"It's been too long,"** I panted and he smiled nodding his head. **"Damn right,"** he agreed.

**It's true, you don't know what you have until you've lost it.**

_I had missed every inch of Ray,_ e**very kiss on my neck, every time his fingers stroked my body- I felt nostalgia and bliss.**

We were hooked to each other and our stress had turned into _**rough sex in the back on his car**_; parked in an old wooden forest.** Ray fondled my breast as wet sounds and slapping filled out ears, we panted and moved in sync as we met in a sloppy kiss.**

I wrapped my arms around him and cried in joy as I came closer to my end, Ray whispering dirty nothings in my ear as he came closer to his as well. **"Ray, you're so good; don't stop,"** I cried in pleasure clawing his back. He chuckled running his hands through his hair, _**"Ah, I missed you so much Emma,"** _he groaned about to cum.

**"Got damn it, what the hell are you two doing?!"** Norman yelled and Ray jumped in surprise, hitting his head on the car ceiling. **"Fuck, got damn it Norman, why the hell did you sneak up on me?!"** Ray growled rubbing his head.

I blushed sitting up and covering my breast, the look of disgust and disappoint made me feel like a student caught cheating on her test.** Don't look at me like that, Norman!**

* * *

**Creator's Note:**

Next Chapter: "Fight for the Sun"


	10. Fight For The Sun

**Fight for The Sun**

**Caution – This Contains foul language**

* * *

**This is so awkward, so, _so awkward._**

I peeked at Norman who walked a few feet ahead of Ray and I, he was looking down but I couldn't see the look on his face. **I grabbed my chest as anxiety and guilt gave me heart burn, _he must be so upset._**

Ray stroked my face and I looked at the kind knight with a reassuring smile on his face, **before I could say his name, he put a finger to his lips.**

** I covered my mouth and nodded my head, he's right;** _it's probably better for Norman if he doesn't hear us talking behind his back._

Norman: ***Sighs*** "You guys can talk, I'm not stopping you from communicating,"

Emma: ***Gasp*** "Eh?!"

Ray:_** "What the hell, do you have eyes in the back of your head or something?"**_

Norman:_ "Something like that,"_

Ray and Emma: ***Looks at each other then back at Norman***

Norman: "I'm curious,_ how long have you guys been doing it behind my back for?"_

Emma: "N-Norman," ***Frowns***

Ray: **"Don't say it like we've been caught cheating, _we're still a couple too you know,"_**

Norman: "Just answer the question,"

Ray: ***Sighs and rolls his eyes*** "This was the first time since I moved out, don't worry Norman; she's been a good girl up until I seduced her today,"

Norman: "…"

Ray: "You pissed?"

Norman:** "I'm not pissed!** I just… Just wish you two could have done it some where different, someone could have been you two out here!"

Norman looked back at me with hurt eyes,_** you're lying Norman; that's not why you're angry.**_

_ It's not the only reason you're so upset. _**I looked down,** _"Sorry, it was in the heat of the moment, I guess we couldn't get to a hotel fast enough,"_ Ray joked. **Norman got annoyed, he stopped walking as he turned his head to give Ray an irritated stare**.

Ray: _"Don't get mad at me, maybe if you did a better job in the bedroom; she wouldn't be in such a rush to do me,"_ ***Cocks a smile***

Emma and Norman: **"Ray!**"

Ray: ***Puts hands on his hips with a bigger cocky smile***

Norman: ***Turns around so he's facing Ray and Emma***

Ray: ***Looks at Emma*** "Be honest, who's better in bed, _Norman or me?"_

Emma: "I'm not gonna answer that question"-

Ray: "Because it's not fair to the other person, _blah blah blaaaah_."

Norman: "…"

Ray: _"I bet you're too shy to give it to her from behind, am I right?_"

Norman: ***Turns red*** "Ehhh! I! Why would I do something so vile to her!"

Ray: ***Smacks Emma's butt over and over as he laughs*** "_With an ass like this, how could you not?!_ **Forget it, I already know the answer,"**

Norman: ***Shrugs head embarrassed***

Ray: **_"Emma loves it from behind, it drives her crazy; guess it explains why she was extra tight today,"_**_ *Kisses Emma on the forehead*_

Emma: "Ray!" ***Blushes***

Norman: "Shut up already!"

**"Can we please drop the topic!"** I yelled blushing bright red, I bowed to Norman; _"Sorry, I know you didn't want to hear that,"_ I apologized feeling guilty. Norman sighed, **"It's ok, Emma,"** he sighed trying to compose himself.

Ray: "Any reason we left my car in the forest, I literally could have driven us all home,"

Norman: "You can go and get your car, _I'm_ taking Emma out for her birthday like I had already planned to before you took her from work,"

Ray: "OOOOh, you're mad," ***Chuckles cocking an eyebrow***

Norman: "Damn right I am,"** *Gets upset***

Emma:** *Panicking*** "Hey guys, can we not fight; please!"

Norman: "I don't think… I can take this anymore,"

Emma: "N-Norman?"

Norman: ***Grabs Emma's hand*** "I don't want to share you anymore; Emma."

Ray: ***Grabs Emma's other hand***

Emma: "Eh?!"

Ray: "For once I agree with the nerd, I can't be happy if you're not all mines."

Norman:** "She's _my_ wife!"**

Ray: "I've already made up my mind, I'm going to marry you; Emma. **And I won't take no for an answer,"**

Emma: "R-Ray"

Norman: ***Looks at Emma*** "You've waited long enough, Emma. You couldn't decide all those years ago who you wanted as your mate. But know you _have_ to choose,"

Ray: ***Looks at Emma*** "What will it be, Emma?"


	11. We All Gotta Say 'Goodbye' Sometimes

**We All Gotta Say Good-Bye Sometimes~**

* * *

**I cried, and cried and cried** until Ray and Norman decided to let me sleep on it and tell them another day. **It worked**.

**I sat in bed; it was the first time I had ever faked tears: but it was what I needed to do to buy time for myself.** I laid down with my hands on my chest, **anxiety**; they really put me in a rough position.

**"What are you thinking about, Emma?**" Ray asked as he lay to the right of me.

"Have you made a decision?" Norman questioned as he lay to the left of me.

"GAAAAAAAAH!" I yelled hiding under covers. "**Why the hell did both of you have to sleep next to me on the same night I have to make such a difficult decision?!"** I barked.

Ray: "I didn't trust Norman to be in bed with you alone, he probably would have tried convincing you to pick him,"

Norman: "Oh shut up, you just wanted an excuse to sleep next to Emma again!"

Ray: "Well yeah, that too; but I haven't slept in the same bed with her in half a year. _So it's only fair,"_

Norman: _**"Well whose fault was that?"**_

Ray: "You tryna pick a fight dork?!"

Norman: "Why, are you gonna get mad and _dislocate my shoulder too?!"_

Ray:** "That's it, let's take this outside you nerdy wet rat!"**

Emma: ***Pulls the covers off her face and sits up*** _"Both of you, shut the hell up! I can't think straight!" I yelled._

"I can't! I… I can't make a decision… It's too hard, I can't pick one of you and leave the other one to suffer like that. I…" I mutter hunching down and holding my chest.** Anxiety? This hurts.**

"E-Emma!" Norman gasped holding me as I pant in pain. "Are you ok? Hold on, I'll call for an ambulance," Ray gasped as I panted struggling to breathe. Norman nodded his head at Ray.

* * *

**The next thing I remember was being in a hospital bed, I could faintly hear the sounds of Ray and Norman talking to each other. _It was stress_, my heart that burned so much was due to all of the stress and anxiety I had suffered.**

_"Emma, you don't need to worry about making a decision, Ray and I already talked about it; so don't stress about that kind of thing anymore,"_ Norman explained.

I titled my head, _"What did you two come up with?"_ I asked and Norman shrugged his head.

Ray: ***Tearing up*** "I've caused you, so much pain… I don't want to hurt you anymore…"

Emma: "Ray," ***Tears up***

Ray:** *Looks at Norman*** _"You'll take good care of her for me, right Norman?"_

Norman: **_*Tears up and nods head*_** "Yeah, of course I will,"

Emma: "But Ray, I…"

Ray: "It's ok Emma, I'll be just fine. I'll move real close so I can always see the kids."

Emma: "But you'll be sad, I don't want that for you!"

Ray: ***Holds Emma's hand as he cries*** "I'm strong, Emma. As long as you know, no matter what happens; **that you'll always, _always_ have my heart,"** ***Kisses Emma's hand***

Norman rubbed my back as I cry, "I'll leave you two alone for a while." Norman whisper standing up. The white-haired prince looked at the knight with trusting eyes.

** "Don't make her cry anymore then she needs to, Ray,"** he mutters wiping his eyes**. The knight nodded his head, pulling me into his arms.**

Was this the right thing to do? I guess it wasn't up to me anymore,** Ray had made his choice and with all his pride;** _he wouldn't go back on it._

* * *

**Ray bought a house right across the street from the one Norman and I lived in.**

It was hard a first but we all seemed to get used to it, _**Norman most of all was very happy**_.

** We were all shocked when I gave birth to a black-haired boy a few months later.** _Ray joking that our last encounter in his car proved his genetics were over powered. Ray name our youngest son, Roman._

_Did giving birth to Roman change something in you, Ray?_** Not long after Roman was born, my home went down in flames, something about an electrical outlet bursting.**

Luckily everyone had been out of the house at the time, I cried. **Another fire?** _Like the one that devoured our garden nearly 2 years ago._

Norman moved boxes upstairs,** "Thanks again for letting us stay here Ray,"** I bowed to the kind knight. _"Careful, you don't want to drop Roman,"_ He chuckled stroking my hair as I stood up straight.

I smiled at his warm smile and we stared at each other for a moment. **Fire had brought us together.**

Ray: "You're all family, I have a shit ton of space here anyways, **_I'm kind of happy the house went up in flames,_**"

Emma: _"Don't joke about that Ray!"_

Ray: "You're right, I'm sorry. If Norman's alright with it, _we should make this a permanent fix_. **That way you two won't have to put in a loan for another house, and you wouldn't have to move further away,"**

Emma:** *Smiles*** "Yeah, I think that's be great too. But… Would you really be ok, living with us when we're still apart? _Could you still be happy watching Norman and I live as one unit?"_

Ray: ***Strokes Emma's hair*** _"Of course not,_ **but I could never be happy with that anyways**,"

Emma: "R-Ray" ***Blushes***

Ray: "I hope it will feel like home for you here. You guys can have any bedroom you want, and if you get tired of sleeping in Norman's bed; _you can always come crawl into mine"_ ***Cocks a seductive smile***

Emma: "R-Ray!"

**I froze as he bent down and took me into a kiss,** _my knees shook and he grabbed me before I could fall._ _"My kissing so good it made you fall to your knees, you're good at grooming my ego, you know that?"_ he chuckled and I gasped standing on my own.

"R-Ray, you can't just- ah!" I gasped as he kissed me again. **Norman's right up stairs, is he crazy?!**

"Hey Ray, can you help me with some of these boxes?" Norman called making my heart jump. I gasped and Ray put a finger to his lips and winked.** "Yeah, I'm coming up now,"** he called back.

Ray took a deep breath, "I thought I could try to get over you but I can't. I'll always love you Emma, **_I'll always crave you, want you, need you,"_** He teased backing me into a wall.

I blushed as he leaned his arm against the wall, meeting me eye to eye,** I shivered as his hand slid up and under my dress.** I felt myself pant with excitement; he cocked a smile feeling the wetness of my underwear.

**"My door is always open, do what you want with that information,"** he smiled sitting up and walking away.

I fell to my knees._** This isn't over yet, is it; Ray?**_

* * *

**Creator's note:**

_** Thanks for reading, if you have time to comment; It'd appreciate it very much!**_

I'll be writing another spin off to this very soon.


	12. Spark The Flames

For those of you waiting, I'm posting a new chapter for Therefore, You and me, tomorrow. I swear!

* * *

**Spark the Flames**

**It happened just once.**

_"Uh, Emma,"_ I groaned pulling her legs over my shoulder. Cocking a smile as my red-haired beauty covered her mouth, licking my lips as her nipples and breast bounced with every thrust of my hips.

**_How long had it been? Almost two years._**

I groaned, fucking my Emma on top of a washing machine- we were too excited to make it too the bedroom. **_I missed her. And she missed me too._**

**_I can remember it like it was yesterday._**

**"I wanna hear your voice,"** I growled pulling her hands from her mouth. Emma bit her lip, looking away as she fought the urge to moan. I rammed against her sweet spot, swaying my head as I basked in the wetness of her pussy; listening to it splash with every deep stroke of my cock.

**_"P-Please,"_** Emma begged as I stuck my thumb in her mouth, rubbing it against her tongue as she struggled to hold in the moans leaving her lips.

**I missed that voice; it drove me mad with lust.**

I hunched over, overwhelmed by being inside of her after nearly two years_. _ **"I said I wanna hear you,"** I commanded shoving myself deeper inside of wet, welcoming walls.

I cocked a smile as she gave in, moaning in a cute but sexy voice.

**"Emma, I'm home,"** Norman called. Emma shot up, covering her mouth, **I loved it**; _that terrified expression on her face._ _"Emma, are you here?"_ Norman called.

**"Oh fuck,"** She whispered buttoning up her blouse in a frantic panic, her thighs falling to my hips as she tried to get up. I pushed her against the wall, and she jolted in surprise.

"R-Ray, if we don't get dressed; t-then Norman will"- she started to say, Emma shivered as I pulled myself out of her**. I didn't care if he caught us- in fact, _I wanted him too._**

**Emma flinched as I pushed the tip of my swollen cock in her asshole, making Emma gasp in a cute, vulnerable voice. Her face fell into my bare chest as she wrapped her arms and legs around, humming as I pushed in every inch.**

**"Aaaaah, it's been so long since we've done anal_\- Norman won't do it at all, right?"_** I teased lifting her from the washing machine. Straddling her as I began to take her at a slow, steady pace as to ease her into it.

**"That's too bad, it's _so good in here,"_** I grunted from the bliss of her tight walls sucking me a perfect, tight hold**. I'm in control- _I'm losing control._**

**"Emma?"** Norman asked walking down the hallway. Emma looked up at me with vulnerable eyes, **_"Shhhhhh,"_** I teased squeezing her ass tightly as I fucked her nice and hard.

I held her up against the door as we came close, the sounds of the washing machine and slapping of skin were almost matched_\- **would Norman hear?**_

**I held my breath as Emma the nip of my neck, ****digging her nails into my back as she came- I shoved my face in her hair.**

**Naughty Emma, she knows that's my weak spot; the rush of nails piercing my skin forced me to cum as well.**

"Emma?" Norman asked from behind the door. I growled leaning my head back as I came; fucking her in starving, sloppy thrust as I filled her asshole with cum.

**I bit my lip, feeling her tiny hole throb and pluse around me. **

**She must be terrified.**

I felt my toes curl as I continue to fill her, having an orgasm so strong I thought I'd start groaning dirty things so loud the neighbors would have to call the police.

**"Where is she?"** Norman mutter walking past the door and down the stairs**. "Haaa-aaaah, R-Ray; ha- Ray!"** she purred unable to contain herself as I drove her wild. _"G-Good girl, Emma,"_ I panted kissing her on the top of her head as we finished.

**It was an affair.**

The first time we'd had sex since we had officially broken up, though I did tease and flirt with her- she had tried her best to be loyal to Norman. **I didn't make it easy for her.**

**It was the first and last time we'd slept after breaking up,** Emma was consumed by guilt after our _entanglement._

All of us have been leaving together for over a year,**_ since I burned their house to ground-_** Emma, Norman and our combined children moved into my home just as I planned.

**Emma's weak for me.**

It was difficult, but I finally seduced her. **It's not enough.**

After that one time in the washroom, she was too guilty to so much as hug me. _**But I still love you so much, Emma. **_

**_Always so uneasy around me._**

Avoiding the two of us being alone, keeping distance and shutting me down whenever I told her I want to be together again.

**This is your fault, Norman.**

Why did he get to be Emma's husband? I wanted that title; I wanted my Emma to be in my bed every night. For her to be by my side every day. **_I'm jealous._**

**I'm _going _to make Emma mines again.**

I glared at the red-haired goddess, watching as she washed dishes. Enjoying the swing of her hair against her perfectly curved ass as she moved.** I want to feel her skin against mine.**

**I've been so patient.**

Waiting for a night like this, when all the kids are fast asleep; when Norman is away dealing with a **fire **at his companies building. I smiled**_; I wonder what happened to make it go up in flames?_**

I sat up, setting down my book. Tonight, while the children sleep; while Norman's away- **I'll make you _mines,_ Emma.**

* * *

**Creator's Note:**

Next chapters Emma's point of view

Thanks for reading, **Comments and reviews are always much appreciated** and are the fastest way to get a new chapter and get it sooner!

Next Chapter: **Tempted to Touch Fire**


	13. Tempted To Touch Fire

**Tempted to Touch Fire**

**I swallowed hard.**

Keeping my eyes down as I washed dishes, I could feel the bear of a man standing behind me. **_"Emma,"_** he sung hovering over me curiously.

I gasped feeling his hand brushed against my butt, "R-Ray!" I huffed shyly, turning to look at him as he rubbing my behind. **It feels good, his big hand roughly stroking my butt excited me.**

He pouted as I slapped his hand, **"You can't do that!" **I scolded as the sink water ran.

Ray: _"Why not?"_

Emma: "B-Because I'm with Norman, a-and we're not together anymore!"

Ray: "Hmmm, but didn't you we go all the way a few months ago?"

Emma: "T-That was a mistake, it shouldn't have happened!"

Ray: "Haaa, really?" ***Grabs butt*** "_You seems to like it when I shoved my cock in your big juicy_"-

I anxiously covered Ray's mouth with wet hands, **"It was a mistake!"** I whispered angry giving him a stern look in the eye.

**Ray frowned; I could tell that hurt him.**

I gasped as he grabbed my wrist, licking my hands as they covered his mouth. **I could feel that one, wet lick all over my body- it made my legs shiver.**

I let go, bumping against the sink as I backed up. **"Nothing between us is a mistake,** _it's never been a mistake."_ Ray stated with serious eyes.

Still holding my wrist, he pulled my wet hands to his chest. His heart, it's racing. **"You can feel it, how fast you make it beat?_ Awe, that look on your face says it all," _**he smiled.

I shrugged my head, _"I love you Emma,"_ he teased. "Well I don't love you, so let it go!" I yelled ripping my hands from his. **I didn't mean it.**

We both looked at each other with shock, left with only the sound of running water**. I felt my heart ache, I couldn't stand that terribly sad look in his eyes**._ I turned away, turning off the water. _**Silence.**

I bend over, watching the water drain.

"I'm sorry. I **can't** be with you anymore Ray," I muttered**. I took a deep breath as I sat up, but froze.**

**In the reflection of the window, I could see my black night in tears_._**_ 'I don't love you anymore';_ are words he never wanted to hear from me. _They're words he never thought he'd have to hear from me._

He put his hands in his pockets.

**"I'm sorry for upsetting you, Emma… Good night,"** he apologized before turning away. I couldn't stand it, the look of Ray's heart breaking in a million pieces.

I turned around, running to embrace him; Ray jolted as I hugged him tightly from behind. He exhaled before smiling as I shyly buried my face in his scalped back.

**"You didn't mean it, did you; Emma?**_ You still love me?" _he asked. I tearfully nodded my head, holding onto to his shirt as he let out a sigh of relief.

**"That's good, that's so good,"** Ray groaned hunching over.

**_Why is it that I crave him so badly? _**Humming lustfully with every deep thrust inside of me. Wrapping legs around his waist as his fingers tighten around my hips.

**_I love it._**

_Wa_tching his head sway as pleasure pulsed through his body; bending down to take my breast into his starving mouth.

**Yes, he was starving.**

**Like a wolf finding meat after days without food, he wanted to lick every inch of my body. To cover me inside and out with his cum- to make me pregnant_: to make me his._**

_"P-Please, n-not so de-ep,"_ I began feeling the head of his cock ram against my sweet spot**. My begging turned him on, I moaned louder as he flicked his tongue against my nipple.** Using the wet tip to circle and twist around the lovely tender, pink skin.

Without stopping he made eye contact with me, cocking a smile at the look of my vulnerable face. Switching to the other nipple as he pumped deeper- hitting the g-spot harder.

**"R-Ray, p-please, please; please**," I moaned tearing his back with my nails. Ray growled loudly, **his body jolting; his hips rocking in sloppy thrust as he came.**

**"Awe, y-you're so naughty Emma**," he panted as I turned pink. Smiling as I began to come too, _"R-Ray, please; m-more- I love it, just like that,"_ I cried as I came. "Awe, baby; you're so p-perfect, beg me more," He panted filling me with cum as he sucked my breast.

I let out a moan as he pulled out his cock, panting to catch his breath as he slipped to the condom. Biting my lips as he began to put on other. **"R-Ray,"** I pouted as he rolled me onto my stomach.

**I bit the pillow as he stroked his cream-covered cock against my asshole.**

**_"Be good, Emma,"_** he commanded pushing in the head. It feels good, I closed my as I dug my nails into the bed. Moaning into the pillow as he started in slow thrust until he was all the way inside.

I closed my eyes, drooling as the sound of our skin slapping together excited us. Shivering as he peppered my back with kisses, fucking my asshole as it sucked him in deeper.

**_"Haaa, your asshole is so fucking tight- aaaaah, it feels like my bodies gonna melt,"_** Ray groaned pumping himself in and out_. It didn't take long, both of us panting and sweating as we came once more._

This orgasm even stronger than the last, Ray pulled my head back before kissing me. **For a while, we were lost in paradise- and nothing else mattered. But nothing as good as this last forever.**

I slipped my blouse back on, Ray leaning up against the wall, pulling up his pants and buckling his pants. He looked over at me and smiled**. I'm guilty.** I looked away, making Ray sigh in irritation.

Emma: "We can't do this again"

Ray: "That's what you said the last time,"

Emma: "Well this time I mean it," ***Looks at Ray* **"**_This, _**can't happen more,"

Ray: ***shrugs head* "**So what, you want to go on pretending like this never happened? How do you think that makes me feel?"

Emma: "I-I know, I'm sorry. But"-

Ray: ***Pulls on shirt* **"You're married, I know**_\- I don't care,_**"

Emma: "I… Ray..." ***Sighs***

Ray: "You want me to ignore that fact that you still have feeling for me when _I'm crazy in love with you_? **What?** _You think I can just move on and screw with someone else?"_

Emma: **"You don't have a choice!"**

Ray: "_I do_, and I **_choose_** to be with you. You should choose me too."

Emma: "I choose our kids, Ray. What we're doings only going to end up hurting everyone.

Ray rolled his eyes; I took a step back as he walked toward me.

Stare at his chest**; I didn't want to look him in the eyes.** Though it was pointless, _if Ray wants my attention- **he'll get it.**_

The black night lifts my chin and I blushed as he kissed my forehead. **"I love you, Emma. Good night,"** he said as he stroked my cheek. I love the way he looks at me.

**I stayed in place as he left the bed room.**

Placing my hands my chest. It was difficult, I couldn't face Norman that night. Pretending to be asleep when he got home, my white-haired prince had no idea.

**Lying down beside me, he kissed the back if my head.**

_"Sorry I was out so late, I love you_." He whisper. **"Good night,"** Norman yawned wrapping his arms around me.

**My chest hurts.**

I bit my lips as I cried, I wanted to tell Norman. But I didn't want to hurt him, I didn't want him to know I was still in love with Ray. I didn't want him to know the **sex was better, the lust was stronger; the love still existed.**

**_Please,_ Norman. Don't _ever_ find out**.


End file.
